Devices that provide specific content, such as media, conventionally require manual configuration by an expert administrator. As such, initial setup and configuration for these devices becomes time consuming and prone to error. Furthermore, in a network of such devices, one or more devices may fail and be difficult to replace, resulting in downtime. These and other problems exist with networked devices that require configuration in order to become operational and provide media.